Vagabonds
by Darknaightmare
Summary: Life takes great turns for Finsen,a dropout hunter looking for a job. He heads to Pokke Village to have the hardest tests get thrown at him.
1. Chapter 1

_Intro_

It was a dark and stormy night, and everything was dark. It was early in the morning and the sun hasn't risen. With the stars and moon as light, you could see the Popo grazing delicately on grass. Over at the base of the Snowy Mountains, you could see three men wrapped in cloaks. They were headed to Pokke Village.

"Deryl, be careful!" I yelled, running foreword to protect him. We were facing the Khezu, something we had never done before. We were slightly inexperienced, having only fought in training grounds and small bosses. The three of us could handle a Giadrome easy. Maybe even two. Unfortunately, the Khezu was something out of our league. We were from a neighboring village far off from here. I pulled out my gunlance and unfolded it. While I was doing so, our bowman, Deryl, was knocked off his feet from an electric blast. Kars, our scythe man was able to roll away from the blast. Unfolding this was taking too long.

The Khezu screamed with fury, and we had to cover our ears to block the sound. Little help that did us. I took out a small bomb and got ready to throw it. "Finsen, watch out!" Kars screamed. I looked up to see the Khezu whip his tail around and smack me in the shoulder. I flew outwards and hit a rock with my shoulder. I struggled to stand back up and fight. I was way too dizzy to move, and blinded by stars. Suddenly I heard a loud boom in the distance.

A tall man, around 6 feet tall, was grappling with the Khezu. On his back was a gunlance similar to mine, but you could see how there was a difference. When he took his gunlance out, he did it in a smooth motion, opening it up along the way. He stabbed the Khezu in the neck and pulled down the trigger. The blast was deafening, and I was stunned to see the shelling was of abnormal type, much better than my level 1 shelling. In a matter of minutes after he pulled his gunlance out, the Khezu was in full retreat.

He looked back at us and refolded the gunlance, and in the same motion, hung it on his back. "Are you guys alright?" he asked in a booming voice. He looked around to see which one of us would answer. I opened my mouth and was able to croak out a feeble yes. He turned to me and smiled. Walking over to Deryl and Kars, which I now notice were unconscious, picked them up and slug them over his back. He turned and walked up to me. Picking me up gently, he spoke in a lower voice, asking me questions. I told him I was a vagabond, a wandering hunter, and I was trying to find a village to work for. My other two teammates were also vagabonds. He nodded as I told him my story, and when I finished, he nodded serenely. "We have enough room for three hunters." He said warmly. I nodded my appreciation, and not being able to hold my pain in anymore, I passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warm welcome in Pokke village_

I woke up, blinded by the soft glare of the sun shining from the window. I propped myself up on the bed and sat there. I clutched my head and started to groan. I've never had such a headache before. I slid slowly of the bed and stood up, stretching my limbs. I rolled my shoulders and looked around at the small room. I spotted my folded gunlance at a corner of the room, and a stack of magazines on top of a table. Other than that, the room was pretty bare.

I walked out of the small cabin and noticed two identical cabins next to mine. I walked over to the open windows and spotted Deryl and Kars lying in their beds. "Hail, vagabond!" I heard a voice boom. I turned and noticed the hunter from last night. I smiled warmly at him and waved. He walked up to me and smiled crudely. "That was quite some beating you took last night." He commented. I looked up, confused. I looked at my body and found out I was covered in bandages.

"How did this happen?" I asked looking up (yes, he was that tall) at him. He nodded at me with the grin plastered onto his face. "Aye, it seems that you don't notice pains with adrenaline potion inside of you." I was more confused than ever. I never took adrenaline potions! He looked at me and spotted my bemused expression. He decided to explain that I was forced to take some to calm my nerves down enough to be able for the medics to fix me up.

At that time and moment, Deryl walked out of his cabin and yawned. He looked at us with a blank expression. He shook his head for a moment and raised his arm. "Whassup y'all?" he said in a confused voice. Kars emerged from the next cabin and looked at me with a curious expression on his face. I stared at him and he shook his head in reply and waved airily. The big burly hunter looked at me for a while. "How 'bout a walk?"

Deryl and Kars jogged up to me while tying their weapons onto their backs. They both shot a look at me that I got as a, _who is he?_ kind of look. I looked back at the hunter and realized I didn't know his name. I prodded him with a finger so I could get his attention. He looked down at me with an oblivious smile. "Err, we never got to ask you for your name." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. His smile grew wider as he replied. "Hunter. My name is Hunter."

After a while of jogging, I was able to see parts of his village. Before I was able to ask what the name of his village was, I saw the sign for his village. _Welcome to Pokke Village._ We walked for another minute before we were able to reach the entry gate of his village. We went through the gates and saw a couple of shops out in the open. One of them was labeled as a weapons craft master, and the other was labeled as a general supplies store. There was another building in the far off distance. Judging by the shape and size of the building, I was pretty sure it was a gathering hall. Next to it was another gate, leading to the training grounds.

The villagers greeted us warmly, if not with a bit of suspicion. We followed Hunter to a small circle of flames, where an old man with glasses was sitting. "Ah, Hunter, you're back from your local quest! And I see we have visitors?" he said in a pronounced accent. Hunter nodded and began to introduce us, but then stopped short. He looked at me with doubt.

"Forgive me for asking, but it seems I have not been introduced to your names."

I took him up graciously and introduced the three of us to the villager. He smiled warily, as do most men do when they find we are vagabonds. "Welcome to Pokke Village, Finsen, Deryl, and Kars. I am the Village Chief. If you're looking for work, we would gladly take on three hunters. But before I do, may I know each of your ranks?" I was smiling at this man's introduction, but when he asked for my ranking, my smile faltered. I felt the air tension change around me, and I knew my teammates have gone quiet too.

"I'm a rank two, Chief." I said in a low voice, wincing at my inadequacy. The chief grinned at us. "Why, that's nothing to be ashamed of! Rank two is plenty for starting out in this village." He said, pulling out a bag of coins from his side. "As starting budget I need to give you 1500z each, but as you can see," he said gesturing sadly at his side. "We have a very low budget here, so I apologize for the cut." I nodded appreciatively, and replied "There's no worry, I understand. Frankly, I hardly expected us getting a budget at all." I nodded at the chief. "This will do."

**I would love you're reviews if you can afford them. Wait, they're free, never mind. Second part of the story. A vagabond is a hunter that was cast out of his/her village. I have a feeling I forgot something to add. Hmmm…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is … my third one. Yeahhh. On with the story! I do not own MHF2**

_Change_

After the introduction with the chief, I walked out of the village and into the training section of the village. The Trainer (As he came to be known) greeted me with a frown. "Why are you here?" he asked curiously. I took out my gunlance and handed it out to him. "I don't think this suits my type." I said sheepishly. He looked at me, eyebrows raised in question.

"How long have you been using this gunlance?"

I replied, telling him I've been using it for around two months. His frown grew deeper. "You had a feeling that you didn't find a feel in this weapon, yet you carry it around for two months?" He said, with his voice raising to an incredulous tone. I looked at him with my cheeks flaring up. I soon explained why I had held on to it for so long.

I was one of the worst hunters in my village, always failing every quest. I tried a lot of the weapons and could never find one to fit my style. I had turned to the gunlance last, but after about two days of wearing it around, my village threw me out and found another person to train. They gave me my possessions and the gunlance and headed me off. I was wandering around for a month and found Deryl and Kars, as the same thing happened to them.

After I finished retelling me woeful story, the Trainer looked at me with sad and pitiful eyes. "Who was your trainer?" He asked me, looking to find comfort for me. I told him who he was, and the trainer started to laugh. "Finsen, 'twas not your fault! I know this trainer, he has as much trainer skill as a bucket of sushifish!" I looked at him suspiciously. "You're not saying that just to comfort me, are you?" He shook his head and picked up my gunlance. "Is there any weapons you have not tried yet?" I knitted my brow in concentration, thinking of the few that I haven't tried yet. I could only think of one more such weapon. I nodded my head and looked up. "Yes, I haven't tried the Longswords yet."

After a while of searching for a longsword, the trainer was able to produce a bone blade "Wolf" for me. He tossed it to me. Sheathed of course. "Here, Catch."

I strapped it onto my back and pulled it out slowly. _Don't want to cut myself on the first try._ I thought. I held it in two hands and gripped it firmly. The trainer looked at me approvingly.

"I think we found your weapon."

**Woooah, change! ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope people are reading this. It would be a disappointment if no one was. ; P**

_Retraining_

_Damn!_ I thought, rolling out of the way from the outreaching claw. _I can't take much more of this!_ I thought desperately, counting my wounds. I was fighting one of the harder and more untamed monsters. I've only fought this kind of monster twice. The Bulldrome. I knew I had to get away from those killer tusks. I noticed that it was pawing the ground again. I rolled again, popping up and lifting up the huge sword with the intent of cutting down. Unfortunately, I misjudged the time and missed by the hair of its rump. I turned around to face the Bulldrome and saw it starting to turn around. There was no time for a heavy cut, I thought out, while aligning my sword parallel to the ground. I thrust out right before the Bulldrome was able to charge. I thrust up to the heart… and missed.

Deryl was close to an open fire, prodding it with a large stick. Kars frowned at the sight of his companion so down. He settled down next to him propping his arm around Deryl. "A beautiful night." He said, hoping for an answer. Deryl nodded. Deryl looked up at the mountains. Kars guessed what was troubling him. He leaned closer to Deryl and whispered into his ear. "Are you worried about Finsen?" Deryl nodded glumly. _I wonder… how Finsen is doing on his quest._ He thought, looking back up at the mountain.

"Ow, ow, ow." I said out loud, limping to the base. In the aftermath of the fight, one of the Bulldrome's tusks were able to graze his leg. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to stop Finsen from running the whole way back. He was lucky to have been able to finish the beast off quickly, before the pain kicked in.

After he walked up to the base to report his success, he hobbled through the village. It was nighttime, so there were no shops open. _Damn._ He thought regretfully. He was actually glad that he was able to kill a monster with his newest weapon. Although it looked really hard to handle, he thought fingering the sword on top of his back. He trudged up to the training school to tell of his recent training. Once he reached the sign post, a girl, a beautiful tall girl ran past me, heading out of the school. I was entranced by her golden hair and her dazzling smile as she sprinted away from me.

I stood there for a little longer, gazing at her disappearing form. I shook my head and walked into the school. After my role was finished, I went back to my cabin with thoughts on the girl. Then, I lay down on my bed and winced at my bruises and cuts. _And to think, _I thought dejectedly, _there's going to be a lot more of this from now on. _

**I know most of my stories are short, so I'm thinking of making a whole lot of chapters to make up for it. I hope to make a lot of stories. But that depends on if any of my readers would approve. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Monica is the girl that walked out of the training school doors previously. Never did own MHF2. Never freakin' will. I would like to thank dracomaner for correcting a mistake. Sorry it took so long to upload, My computer went crazy on me. **

_Life loves twists_

"HEY! Finsen, wake up!" A voice cried out to me. I jolted awake and rolled out of my covers. Slowly. I was too exhausted to do anything about it. I wish I had, because I fell flat on my face. I winced. Another bruise to count for my many I've already had. I picked myself up and sat down head tilted up and looking at my ceiling. My longsword training was harder than anything I would've expected. I never even once considered quitting training.

I stood up and walked out of the doors.

Right into a flustered looking Monica.

She stumbled back and fell onto the ground. Not very hard, I thought, considering her enormous War Club on her back. I offered her a hand in getting up. She looked at it. Then she slapped it out of her way and stood up by herself. She brushed herself off and looked behind her as if to register I was there. "Follow me." She said in a plain voice, walking away as she said so. I sighed and started to follow her. She started to lead me the village chief. The village chief looked even more nervous than regularly and stood up hastily. Not that it made any height difference. He nodded warmly at me and explained the situation.

"Hello! How are you Finsen?" He said cheerfully, but he turned to business right away. "From the two months that you've been here, I think you've gotten a lot better at the longsword, so I would like to entrust you and a couple other people to deal with a problem." He said looking up to me. I nodded thoughtfully. Every time I set out on a quest, my grip on the longsword gets firmer and my aim and timing gets truer. I gestured for him to continue. "There seems to be more wyverns in the area than ever, and it seems livestock keeps on disappearing. Popo herds are not where they usually are and the village is lowering standards and losing money. We need your team to set out and eliminate the various monsters.

I looked at him again and spoke in a purposeful meaning. "I'm sorry, but I don't think my friends are of any help to me now." Deryl was never good at fighting; now he's a farmer. Kars is… well, he's dead. He nodded vigorously, as a chief has to know what was happening around his village. "I think I've supplied you with the sufficient teammates." He said and turned around to find a sheet of paper in the many other sheets of paper. It looked as if he was trying to find a specific piece of hay in a barnyard of hay. When he finally found what he needed, he turned around to face me again. "Your teammates are Monica and…" He stopped squinting at the word, making a theatrical stall. His face cleared up and he gave me my next partner.

I trudged out my journey fingering my blade again. It seems you're the only one I can talk to, I thought remorsefully. I looked back at the girls, who were chatting and smiling, as if they weren't on a very important quest. I mumbled to myself the whole time. When we were finally at the base we packed up what was supplied to our blue box. I leaned back a tree and ate a ration. I needed as much stamina as possible so I could roll and tumble properly. The girls finally stopped talking and walked to area one. I followed them.

Monica sat sown on the ground and took out her horn. We all knew the plan. Monica would summon the monster and we would deal with it. No big deal. I saw her moisten her lips and blow on the horn three times. Then we waited. We were answered by a long screech. The other girl, Ravenna nodded, "That sounds like a…" but she was cut off by a loud roar. We all paled at the prospect of the noise. It only meant one thing. Tygrex.

We took out our weapons and waited, air heavy with anticipation. We waited for anything. After a couple seconds of silence, we heard what we needed. With the flapping of wings a wyvern started to land. The flapping kept me from seeing anything because I had to cover my eyes so the dust and sand wouldn't get in my eyes. I lowered my arm to a something that chilled me to the bone. There was no Tygrex. Standing in front of me was the Khezu, sniffing and making a guttural sound in the back of its throat. My heart filled with dread and I nearly lost my grip of the sword, and only because my hands were slippery with sweat.

Ravenna lifted her bow and took out an arrow, nocked it, aimed it, and started at half draw. Before she was able to pull it to full draw, a shadow covered the sun again. Reflexively, we all rolled out of the way from The Tygrex's huge frame. To tell you the truth, it seemed as if Monica more or less jumped and crashed out of the way. We had two wyverns land into our hands.

Ravenna whimpered and looked under the form of the Tygrex. I glanced under and saw her arrow crushed under the weight of the beast. That's what would've happened to us if we've been there a second longer. I gulped and hefted the blade up into fighting stance. The Tygrex seemed to notice me and turned to face me with a deep growl. A second later it rocketed its body and opened its maw to take a huge bite out of me. I would've been proud to say I stood there and cut it in half. Unfortunately, that would be lying. I tumbled away again, but this time I was a lot closer to the monster than I thought. I heard the crash and the huge sound of the earth giving underneath the weight of a full grown Tygrex.

I was close enough and was able to slash down at its slender body. The cut enraged the beast and it pulled out to bring another charge at me. I rolled faster this time and was able to cut down at the tail and thrust through the hind leg. It howled and turned around, the huge claw smacking me in the head. I flew to the wall and my head crashed into the hard stone. My vision flickered out for a couple of seconds and went back on. Amazingly, I still had a grip on my sword. I stood up slowly to see lights flickering in my sights. When I was able to see again, I saw the Tygrex flying away, probably finding a resting place. I turned around and closed my eyes. And heaved everything out of my stomach. I glanced to my side and saw the girls fighting for their lives.

Ravenna was firing arrow upon arrow at the Khezu and Monica was bashing the side of its wing. I saw a huge cut across the side of Monica's side. Every time Ravenna pulled back to fire an arrow, she winced, so I deduced that something was wrong with her arm. I sheathed my blade so that I was allowed to run faster and rushed over to help. Right when I approached its side I pulled out my blade and cut down across the side of its thigh. It screeched loudly and made all of us cover our ears. After its screech subsided, I cut again, creating a long gash on its side. The Khezu turned abruptly and it smacked me in the side. I flew… again.

I landed in front of Ravenna and lay there, a little disorientated. I sat up to rub my head and looked around. I was kicked at my backside and it jolted me awake. "What are you waiting for? Go back there and hit it again!" Ravenna growled. I stood up and saw Monica dashed to the side by the Khezu's tail too. I rushed once again to the side and gripped my blade tighter and felt clarity in my mind. I glanced at the Khezu and saw its weak spot. The small base of the Khezu's neck was exposed and very vulnerable. I whipped up my sword and focused all my being into the blade. And cut down.

I saw the blade pass cleanly through its neck and smash the ground. The Khezu buckled and fall to the ground. I heaved a sigh and knelt to the ground. I glanced at the creature, marveling at my kill. Just two or three months ago I was thrashed by the huge monster. I looked at my hands. Yes, I thought, I was definitely not the same person. I glanced at my blade again and gasped. The blade was glowing red and slowly breaking the ground. It slowly faded away and I lifted it again. Nothing was wrong with it, except maybe it being a little duller. I picked myself up and looked at the girls. They looked at me with wonder and slowly looked at the Khezu, as if they didn't believe I killed it.

I glanced at the mountain. Our Tygrex is up there. I looked back one more time. "Come on," I said drily, gesturing up the hill. "We're still not finished."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm writing this in my free time. Send reviews to me; I wanna see if I can write a book. Then I can actually own something, because I don't own MHF2. Read the bottom note please. Again, sorry for the long update last time, so I guess this is to make it up.**

_Accidents happen_

"It's so quiet here." Monica says, but in the quiet of the caves, it sounds like she's shouting at the top of her lungs. I winced and controlled my urge to smack her and quiet her down. Ravenna smiled quietly to herself and kept walking. I was starting to feel a little cold again. My hot drink must be wearing off. I could literally feel the cold start to seep into my body.

We've been searching for a good half an hour, finding nothing but Popo carcasses and huge tracks. As we trudged along the mountains, we encountered more Giaprey and Blangos than one could ever count. It seems that they want to deter us from catching up to the Tygrex. I was getting nervous. It seems Monica lost hope faster than what we could give her. She looked around nervously and looked back at me. She was really pretty, but I didn't really notice her much anymore. A huge thunder-shooting wyvern will do that to you.

"Why don't we just abandon the quest?" she suddenly says, stopping right on the spot. Ravenna and I turned back and gave her a disbelieving stare. She shrugs in response to our stares. "We already killed one of them; maybe the Tygrex will get scared and fly away." She said; her tone hopeful. Childish… but hopeful. "Or, we could leave and come back tomorrow with a bigger group."

I looked at her and replied sardonically. "Oh, sure! We could go back to the chief. 'Hey there chief! We killed one of them, but it seems there are two instead of one, but we left because Monica thought it was too dangerous. It's okay though, we'll come back with a bigger group. What's that, you say? The Tygrex could encourage the other carnivores to act out and start a killing rampage?'" I said while looking into her eyes. I whispered the last part out. "'Never. I mean Monica has to have already given that some thought already, or else she wouldn't have had us retreated. Don't worry, we're fine.'"

She winced at my words, knowing that I had a point. She looked ashamed and kept walking. I glanced over at Ravenna, who had an approving look on her face. I shivered as the cold finally found its way in. I took out my last hot drink and examined the container. I knew it was my last bottle, and if we continued this search any longer, I was going to have to find a way to last in the cold. I took a swig of it and capped the rest shut. We walked into area 3, a circular area with a Giaprey nest settled into an overturned log. It was the ideal resting place for monsters. We walked in to find the Tygrex sleeping soundly.

We stopped instantly crouching down and observing our prey. I winced again. Hard to call anything the size of a Tygrex prey. We also spotted two Giaprey next to him, acting as alarms. We also spotted another three on top of the sheer cliff above him. We looked at each other and tried to formulate a plan. With a bit of luck and skill, we could get a couple free hits in before the Tygrex does any damage.

On the count of three, me and Monica jumped out from our hiding place and ran towards the Tygrex. By that time, Ravenna, being the archer she was, had already shot one of the alarm Giaprey, and had already snapped a second into the air. We were able to reach the Tygrex just as he woke up. I took my Wolf out and cut down at his paw. His head snapped upward and was about to scream when Monica crashed her well positioned hammer onto the face of the monster. He was temporarily stunned. I sighed inwardly in relief. The first part of my plan had worked. We were able to get a couple more blows in when the Tygrex snapped out of confusion. It roared in anger and charged at me. I was only allowed one roll to safety. I didn't take it. I couldn't. I was run over by the huge beast and thrown backward. I cracked my head onto ice and saw my vision swimming out of control.

Luckily, Monica distracted him again with a crushing blow to his back leg. He screeched in pain and turned to face her. Right when it turned, Ravenna shot of another arrow, having dealt with the other three Giaprey when they jumped down to help. The flight of the arrow caused it to jam into the huge eye of the Tygrex. It lifted itself onto it forelegs and screamed at the top of its voice. We had to cover our ears and wait for him to finish. Unfortunately, he finished and fell back down to all fours. On top of Monica. I lifted myself up and charged at the Tygrex. It seemed to notice me and turn toward me.

I was able to slip into the state of clarity again and focused my strength into the one crippling blow. I aimed for the neck seeing that it was vulnerable when he turned to face me. I cut down… and missed. Right when he saw the blade fall, he jumped away from it farther from red blade. Instead, the blade crashed down and inch away from Monica, creating a small crater in the ice. I pulled my sword back up to see the Tygrex flying away. Another arrow flew and stuck to the Tygrex's calf. I looked back at Ravenna to see her shoot another two arrows, one after another, into the Tygrex's body before it flew away.

I took out one of my potions and knelt beside Monica, lifting the bottle up to her lips. Her eyes were a little glassy, and her left arm has sticking out at a weird angle. When she finished the bottle, I groped inside my pack to find another potion. "Finsen!" I looked up to see Ravenna throwing another potions bottle at me. I snatched it deftly in the air and uncorked it.

After she finished the second bottle, she sat up, looking a little better. I shook my head and took out a silent whistle and started to blow through it. In a matter of seconds, a group of Felynes rolling a bed with wheels on the bottom of it arrived. They lifted up Monica and placed her on the bed. She tried to protest, but I cut her off, telling her that she wouldn't be much help to us anyways. Her arm was broken and she needed two hands to handle it properly.

After she was carried out, I stood up and brushed the powdery snow off my pants. I glanced over at Ravenna and saw her cross her arms, waiting for me. I nodded and we started to find the Tygrex.

After many minutes, we went to area 8, the snowy peak of the mountain. We heard a deep wail from the top and looked up. We had found the Tygrex.

**What do they call the bed with wheels on it? You know the one that ambulances carry? I seem to have forgotten. I'm planning on writing a new character, and I want you guys to tell me what weapon he/she should have. In fact, also tell me what gender you what him/her to be. The weapon choices! Err, they should be Bowgun, Gunlance, Hammer, Great sword, and sword and shield. Gender choices… well, they would be Male and Female I guess. Can't have a he she in my story. Sorry he she people. Hurry up and submit, the first 20 or so, will decide what happens to the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided to make it a boy bow gun guy. That's it. Err… I'm pretty sure I don't own MHF2. That'd be awesome though. **

_The more the merrier_

We leaned against the wall quickly and looked at the Tygrex. It started to sniff the air, and for a moment, I thought it knew we were here. It sniffed the air a little longer before lowering its head down and starting to walk. We saw it trudging its way up, looking tired and hurt, limping from the damage we caused it. I looked at Ravenna, who nodded signaling that she was ready. I was time for me to finish my plan.

Again, we moved at the count of three and I jumped out from underneath the cover. The Tygrex seemed to notice me and spread its wings out in flight. I think it was trying to flee again, but we couldn't let him do that. I lifted up a flash bomb that I had dug out of my pocket and threw it behind my back. Now, as long as the Tygrex was facing me, it would get hit, and I wouldn't. Luckily, the monster didn't seem to notice and shot up a couple of feet in the air. That was as far as he got, because right when it did so, a flash as bright as the sun flashed the whole area and everyone wasn't able to see for a couple of seconds. Even I wasn't able to see anything for a while, but when I did, I saw that the Tygrex had fallen to the ground. I smiled to myself and sun up to him. I should have known that was a bad idea.

Even though the Tygrex was blinded, it probably felt vulnerable, so it started to pounce around the area. The first place he pounced was a little ways from me, and I was knocked further back. I landed with a grunt and tried to get back up. I glanced up and saw that the Tygrex was sniffing the air. It must have been tracking me with smell. I groaned, wishing for a dung bomb.

After I was up, I started to walk cautiously towards the Tygrex. It was huge. I must not have completely noticed, as I was fighting for my life. I started to pull out my sword when it turned to look at me. I gulped. It wasn't blind anymore, and it was very angry. I looked into its eyes and froze in fear. Even with only one eye left, it made me think it was ready to chomp me down for a midday snack. It opened its mouth and got ready to strike. I still couldn't move. The logical side of my mind knew that I was psychologically frozen, but I still couldn't move. I closed my eyes in resignation.

It roared. Nice and loud, right into my face. At first I thought it was to scare me. I looked and saw an arrow sticking out of its cheek. The arrow snapped me out of my paralysis and I rolled out of the way. Ravenna was still here, I thought with determination, I'm not fighting this alone. I took out my sword and thrust out a little late. By the time I had done that, the Tygrex had found Ravenna, which had come out of the cover of the snow to shoot the Tygrex. Ravenna calmly shot out two more arrows and rolled away, as lithe as a cat. I guess that wasn't enough. One of the arrows landed in front of the Tygrex, missing by an inch. At that time, the Tygrex barreled forward and half crushed Ravenna. She cried out in pain and dropped her bow. I had to run to her and find a way to get her body out from under the hulking figure. The Tygrex lowered its head, opened its mouth and was about to bite. I was still too far away to hit. I did the only choice left. I flung my longsword into the air and aimed for the head. I missed and grazed the underbelly. Yeah. I'm that bad.

The Tygrex swung its enormous head to face me. I would've been scared, but honestly, I was just relieved that it didn't bite her head off. I looked around, finding a suitable weapon. I think I only had seconds before it pounced. Ice? No, too weak, it would break in an instant. Rock? No, too blunt. I wouldn't do anything but annoy it. I touched my belt and remembered my carving knife. I knew it wasn't the best weapon choice, but it was better than a rock or scrap of ice. I saw it charge, and I quickly ran out of the way. I glanced at Ravenna, who seemed close to unconsciousness. I was hit in the back by a claw and I flew into the mountain. Something started to sting on my back and I realized that I was cut. I felt my warm blood seeping through my clothes, and the cold seeping into my wound.

I dug myself out and saw the world spin in so many different directions. I fell down and closed my eyes. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't beat something like this. I was a loser, I thought dejectedly. I opened my eyes, still dizzy and saw a red and blue blur move to me. I was able to lift my arms up and place the knife up in front of me. I was crushed by a huge paw. I heard a roar, which probably meant I impaled the knife into the paw. It lifted its paw up again and I was able to breathe. The ground finally stopped spinning and I was able to see the Tygrex in front of me. I could feel and smell the hot, pungent breath of the beast. I retched at the smell. I did _not_ want to be eaten by that stinky mouth.

The Tygrex looked at me intently, as if examining a get ready dinner. I wonder what I taste like, I thought idly. I was a wee bit delirious. Suddenly, the Tygrex snorted at me and turned around, the tail whipping around to me. I knew what was going to happen. I was whipped by the brutish tail and I was thrown to my feet. Again. I landed near a flower and skidded to a stop. I turned my head with effort to look at the flower. I thought I was beautiful and majestic. I wanted to look at it forever. I couldn't. I turned my head again and saw the Tygrex approaching me slowly. At the time, I saw another figure, a little behind the Tygrex, all dressed in black. The reaper has come to get me, I thought crazily.

It seemed my luck finally kicked into effect when I saw the figure. It reached behind its back and pulled out something that looked a lot like a bow gun. Then, I realized it _was _a bow gun. I heard three consecutive shots fire out of the gun and into the throat of the Tygrex. The bolts lodged into the throat with force, and I swear I could see the look of surprise on its face. Its knees buckled and the Tygrex closed its eyes and fall. It was the end of the Tyrant Wyvern. I turned to see that the mysterious figure had disappeared. I shrugged silently, dismissing the figure.

I slowly stood up and noticed that Ravenna was slowly standing up too. I was glad that her legs weren't broken, but I could see the look of pain on her face. I ran over to help her up. My head swam and I fell down before I could get really far. I had to close my eyes and wait for the pain to reside. After what seemed like a lifetime my head started to function again and I stood up again. I noticed that Ravenna had fallen down too. I shook my head slowly and trudged slowly up to her and offered my hand. She saw it and grasped at my fingers, pulling herself up. I could barely handle her weight and nearly fell down. Ravenna caught me before I had a face full of snow. She smiled warmly at me and glanced over at the Tygrex.

"You were able to kill it?" She asked, her words a little slow. I shook my head and told her about what I saw. I looked at me, incredulous. She walked over to the Tygrex and looked at the snow underneath of it. I did too, and saw nothing but snow. I shook my head, confused. If a bolt had slid into the throat of something as big as the Tygrex, the wound should have been bleeding profusely. She lifted the soft skin of the throat and I saw that there were no bolts. She looked at me again, disbelief in her eyes and frown. She shook her head and mumbled something about modesty and stood back up. She slipped and nearly fell. I grabbed her by the armpit and pulled her back up. After she was back up, she nodded her thanks and started to walk away.

After I grabbed my longsword and strapped it onto my back, I ran up to catch up to her. We walked back to the base in silence. I was supporting her the whole way. Her bow was intact, but my sword was a little chipped. I was going to need to visit the blacksmith. When we reached the base Ravenna stopped and turned around to me awkwardly. "I… I want to thank you for saving me." She said, uncomfortable. I just nodded and just looked at her. "I want to show my thanks in some way." She added. I looked at her curiously. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss. It was a quick one, so I didn't even know what she was doing until she stopped kissing me. I looked at her again, a grin slowly growing on my face. "That was nice." I commented. She smiled back and kissed me again. That time was even more surprising than the first. After she stopped I looked at her again. I shook my head and we kept on walking.

When we reached the village, Ravenna's knees buckled and she fell, bringing me down with her. I landed on top of her and was able to stop from smashing into her just in time. I looked at her face and noticed all the little things about her. She was pretty. By the time I realized I should get up off of her, a crowd had assembled around us. I tried not to blush and pulled Ravenna up. I looked around and saw that everyone in the village was here. I felt a tug at my tasset and looked down to see the village chief looking up anxiously. "Well? Did you kill them?" he said in a quiet voice. I nodded at him and he smiled with relief. It figures out that when Monica was brought back to the village, she told everyone about our quest up until she was carried away. I saw that she was at the end of the mob in a crutch and with her arm in a sling.

I told the crowd the rest of the story, omitting the part with the bolts. I just said that we managed to kill it and they were happy to hear so. I retreated into my hut after we were finished explaining and remembered that the village chief wanted me to visit her. I sighed and started to turn around and head to the village chief. When I finally got there, I was dead tired, all I wanted was to curl up and go to sleep.

I snapped awake when I saw that Monica and Ravenna was there with him. But what had shocked me the most was who was behind them. It was the bow gun man. His features were sharp and pointy, and he was quite tall. Taller than I was anyways. He had a very big bow gun strapped onto his back and he had his arms crossed. He looked like a stern guy, if it wasn't for the huge grin plastered onto his face. He also had an eye patch on his left eye, but I knew he was a good shot.

The village chief greeted me warmly, as always, and introduced our new guest. He was an exchange hunter from one of the neighboring villages. I'm pretty sure he said something about Loc Lac City. I have no idea where it is, but guessing from the way he's shivering and the light clothes he's wearing, it's somewhere hot. He introduced him as Amado Aquila. I nodded my hello to him, but all he did was look at me. It was that kind of examining look, as if he was a teacher looking at a potential student. After a while of awkward silence he smiled and raised his hand. I took it and we shook hands.

The chief looked at him. "What do you think?" he asked, with an uncertain look in his eyes. Amado looked at me again. "I like him." He said with approval in his voice. I looked at the chief and Amado, confused. "What's this for?" I asked the chief, curious at where this was going. He looked at me with a mischievous look in his eyes and explained the rest to me. Amado needed someone to look up to and take role of, and the chief had to make sure whoever it was had to be as good as possible. There wasn't much to choose from, and the chief wanted to rely on me to give Amado a good startup. That was one of the main reasons he sent me on the quest. That, and they really needed to fix this situation anyways, so he called it killing two birds with one stone.

After that was finished, he looked at me and asked if I would take on the responsibility. I was still confused and asked him why he was so sure of me. I mean, I was honored and all, but I was barely able to kill them without getting a dozen bruises and a lot of dents in my head. The Village Chief looked at me with a knowing smile on his face.

"It didn't matter if you beat them or not, but I was more of testing your mind. I wanted if you would back away if you couldn't handle it, or steam ahead. I wanted to see where your loyalty was and how you would interact with your teammates. I also saw that you knew when to call off a teammate. Monica was quite injured and you knew to pull her back." He asked with his eyes twinkling. He asked me again if I wanted the responsibility. I thought about it for a while and nodded a yes. They all smiled; Monica and Ravenna too. Chief smiled and told that Amado was to sleep at the training school tonight and dismissed the rest of us to our cabins. I walked Ravenna back home.

We walked home in silence. Every once and a while I would look back at her face and smile. One time, I looked over and found she was staring at me too. She smiled and I smiled back. Too soon, we were at her house. I stood at the doorway, a little uncomfortable at the parting. She looked at me again and smiled, leaning over to me, kissing me soft and quickly. "Have a good night." She whispered. I didn't want to say anything, afraid to break the moment. I nodded to her and turned around, my face turning red.

I saw Monica at my hut, apparently waiting for me. I reached my doorway and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly and started to talk, getting right to the point. Yep, we Pokke people always get right to the point. "What do you think of Amado?" She asked, curious of my answer. I thought about it for a while and gave a grim smile. I nodded, "I think he's fine, a little bit daft for dressing like that in this weather, but fine all the same." She nodded at my statement and smiled at me, and thanked me for saving her life. I nodded distracted at a stray sight. I saw a black shadow leaning against a nearby tree. It was shorter than Amado, and had longer hair than him too. I realized that the person who saved us wasn't Amado. Whoever it was, it was stalking us. I told Monica I was tired and she left. I glanced over at the tree to see that whoever it was… was still there. It raised its hand and waved, showing that it knew I saw it. I shook my head slowly. I walked inside my little hut and looked out the window, to see it was still there. I gulped quietly and closed the curtains, hurrying to my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about the pale long fingers of the foreboding figure.

**I might have gotten a little sloppy at the end, but I was kind of distracted. This is it for the week, and since next week is a school week, I'm probably going to end up doing short bursts again. Sorry. I like reviews. Just saying. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I'm writing this on **_**fan **_**fiction, I'm pretty sure I don't own MHF2. Oh! And I just realized something. The village chief is a **_**girl.**_** Oops. **

_Despair, faith, and gang ups _

The next day, I woke up and went to a nearby blacksmith. When I arrived at the shop, the blacksmith welcomed me with a grumpy frown. He crossed his arms and waited for me to explain the situation. I told him that I needed a repair for my sword. His told me to strap off my sword. He slowly took it out of its case and examined it. His gaze softened and looked at me, sadness in his eyes. He shook his head and gave it back to me saying that he wasn't able to fix the blade. I stood there confused for a second. I asked him why and he showed me something I hadn't seen before.

There was a crack alongside the flat of the blade. It was thin, but irreparable. He told me that if I kept using the blade, it would eventually shatter. He handed it back to me, with an apology lurking underneath his eyes. I gazed at the sword sadly, not knowing what to do. The blade was with me for 2 months already, the longest I've ever kept a weapon. It helped me kill the Khezu and the Tygrex. It was everything I wanted. And now it's broken beyond repair.

I thanked the blacksmith sadly and started to walk away. Before I was able to step out the door, he called me back quickly. I walked back to him and he explained why he called me back. He told me there was one way we could recover the blade. He told me that if I was to upgrade the blade to the highest level, the blade scratch wouldn't do anything to it. I nodded my understanding, hope encompassing my chest. I asked him what I needed to get. He told me that we would have to upgrade the blade slowly so that it wouldn't just have one new layer. I just nodded and asked him my question again.

After the visit to the blacksmith, I went to one of the mining spots in Pokke Village. I asked for two pieces of malachite ore, which they gave gladly, seeing how I saved their village from the wyverns. Next were the Giaprey scales. I went to the village in search for them, and found that many of the hunters were willing to give me what I needed. After that, I tried to find my last materials. Piscine fangs.

I went looking for them for nearly two hours and couldn't find any. After another route, I was able to obtain two. After even longer, I couldn't find anymore. I gave up my search and walked to the village chief. I told her my situation and she quickly told me what I needed to hear. It seems that the only piscine fangs that can be properly carved off are from the Cephadrome and the Plesioth.

After the conference with the village chief, I went to my hut to pack. I knew what I needed. I wasn't a very good hunter, but all hunters know about most monsters. I took three sonic bombs, a couple whetstones, a portable spit and a couple paintballs. I also took 2 bottles of Psychoserum. Not too much. Psychoserum is known to cause hallucinations and headaches. Taking two was already pushing it. I stood there, feeling as if I forgot something. I shook my head.

I walked out of the door to see that Ravenna and Monica were standing there with both of their arms crossed. Not a good sign. I smiled cautiously and greeted them.

"Hey there, guys! How are you today?"

Monica glared at me. "Ravenna's going with you." She said. I looked at her. Then I looked at Ravenna. I shook my head slowly.

"You can't go. I need to do this alone." I said firmly, adding "_Please _mind your own business."

Ravenna looked at me, rolling her eyes. "I'm coming with you, and there is absolutely no way that I'm not." She said. I sighed, wanting to tell her off. I just couldn't find the right words to do it though. I sighed again. "Fine, let's just go."

I'm facing an impossibly huge task and my mind whispers something to me. _Frick'n MOVE!_ I'm able to move a couple of inches forward. My mind locks again. Another whisper crept into my mind. _I never should have agreed to this. _I took a couple more tentative steps and walked into a place of wonder. I could see fins sticking out of the hot brown sand. I could see the hot red sun beating down on the sand, making it hotter than usual. The heat ripples around the air, making it harder to see far into the distance. This land is unforgiving. This land has no mercy. I arrived at the desert.

I started to sweat right when I hit the sandy ground. I looked back to see Ravenna taking a swig of what looked like a chilled bottle. I swore silently, berating myself for forgetting a Cool Drink in this hostile situation. I shook my head, dismissing my thoughts and trying to ignore the heat slowly killing me. I took my bottle of Psychoserum and took a swig. I felt a tug of my gut and could feel a huge being underneath my feet. Ii turned to my left to see a huge being jumping out of the sand, its mouth wide. I rolled quickly to the right and took out my Bone Katana "Wolf" and cutting down at where I judged was the Cephadrome. I looked to see my blade hit… nothing. I looked around confused, trying to find where it went. I looked back at Ravenna to see her looking at me with confusion. Then I realized that it was a hallucination. The heat and Psychoserum was taking its toll.

I looked around cautiously and took a tentative step forward. Unfortunately, I did so right when a fin hit my forward step. I stumbled and hit the sizzling sand face on. I jumped back screaming and tripped again, falling down on my butt. I cursed loudly at the leaving Cephalos fin. I glanced at Ravenna to see her holding in peals of laughter. I glared at her until she could control herself. I stood up with my nose in the air, trying to save what dignity I had left. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I realized that I probably looked silly. I glanced down sheepishly and turned around to search for the Cephadrome. I sighed, realizing that the Psychoserum had already worn off. I reluctantly took out the bottle and took another swig of the serum. I felt another pull to my left and turned around. I saw the Cephadrome jump out of the sand and come at me. I shrugged. It was probably another hallucination. I turned around to see Ravenna taking out the bowing and snapping two shots out. I was confused. I turned around again and saw the gaping mouth of the Cephadrome. It stank of rotting flesh. It was quite a real hallucination.

I still believed that when it rammed into me full force. That was when I started to believe it was real. I stood up sluggishly and took my sword out slowly. The Cephadrome was meters away, or so I believe. It was really hard to judge distances in the summer sun. Before I was able to do anything, it opened its mouth and spewed out hot sand. It sandblasted my face, burning everything and throwing me flat on my back. I scrambled back up and tried to gather my thoughts to move again. I looked around, remembering my sword. I saw that it was a couple feet away from the huge body of the Cephadrome.

I took a step towards it and fell down on my knees. All of the effort was killing me. I couldn't do it. I felt a shadow looming over me. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell flat on my side and just laid there. I could never do this. My sword would just be chipped and broken for the rest of my life. Not that it would have mattered. I think I don't have much time anyways. Then I started to wonder what was taking so long to kill me.

With superhuman effort, I lifted my head up to see Ravenna standing beside me shooting arrows again and again at the Cephadrome. I turned to see that the Cephadrome was looking a little unbalanced and drowsy. After a couple more shots from her bow, the Cephadrome collapsed to sleep. Right when it did, Ravenna turned around and crouched down to look at me. I grinned painfully at her. "Hey there," I croaked out. She looked at me and unclipped something from her belt. She put it into my mouth and lifted it up. By then, I had realized that it was water. I felt the chills slowly encompass me and reenergizing me. I lifted myself off the ground and smiled at her. She smiled back in relief. I was back.

After the energizer, I went to the Cephadrome to fetch my sword. I looked at it in dismay. The sword was chipped even worse now, with three of four cracks visible on it. It looked even worse off than before. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look. Ravenna was gazing at me, smiling, saying words that mean a lot to me. "Have faith in your sword, Finsen. The sword has been through rough times with _you_, so it knows what you're doing is helping it. Have faith."

I nodded, but being so caught up with the kind gesture was a bad thing, because I had lowered my guard right when the Cephadrome woke up. I noticed this when I felt a shifting motion behind me. I turned too late though, and was flung out of the way like a rag doll with its huge tail. What is WITH ME and getting hit by tails and being flung off into the distance?

I scrambled back up and (luckily) held on to my sword. I had a roaring headache, but I had no idea if it was the Psychoserum or the being hit in the head thing. Maybe it was both. I shook my head and ran up to the huge beast, lifting up my sword to cut down on its torso. Unbelievably, the sword made contact and cut through the body of the Cephadrome. It screeched and leapt into the air, flying off a good thirty meters before diving into the sand once more. I stood there for another second before I saw it jump back up, screeching again. The cut was deep, and it was flowing blood. When sand gets in a wound like that, it's gonna burn. It fell onto the surface and wiggled its way across the sand. I chased after it, hope in my heart and faith in my sword. With the thought of that in mind, I lifted my sword when the Cephadrome stood up, and timing it correctly, I cut down as hard as I could, focusing my spirit into the body of my katana.

I used the rest of my strength to counteract the cut, pulling up to make sure that it doesn't crash into the ground. I didn't want any more cracks than necessary. I concentrated on doing so, so I actually was able to stop it a near centimeter before it crashed into the ground. I lowered it softly to the ground and looked up to the Cephadrome on its side, unmoving. It had died. I smiled to myself and walked towards it. I grunted as I lifted up the mouth. Checking inside of it I saw what I needed. The fangs were quite amazing; they were huge and very sharp. I took my carving knife out, and with difficulty, cut out the first one. I pushed it out of the way and slowly dropped the mouth down.

I examined the fang, looking at how dangerous and how it would help my sword. It was deadly. It nearly killed me. I loved it. I was about to pick the mouth open again when I was hit by a massive fin. I toppled over and fell to the ground. I heard and saw three of the Cephalos jumping out of the sand on my left side. I sat up and saw another three emerging from my other side. Holy crap.

I stood up to see Ravenna gesturing wildly at me to run away.

And that was exactly what I did.

After we got a far enough distance from the Cephalos, we turned around to see them dragging the bigger Cephadrome away. My heart sank at the sight. That meant I still had to get one more fang. _Damn!_ I thought. I was going to have to find another monster. And that only meant one thing. Plesioth hunting.


	9. Chapter 9

**There's going to be a couple times where I switch the POVs around. Just saying. Anyways, you should all know that if I owned MHF2, I would have put this somewhere else **_**other**_** than Fanfiction. Thank you for the support. :)**

_Plesioth Hunting and weird old visions _

Ravenna's POV

I should have never agreed to this. Just seeing Finsen broken like this is driving me _crazy_…

And I can't help him.

When he stands up after the running away from the 6-odd Cephalos, I see sadness in his eyes, then determination.

"Let's go." He says, walking away. But not to the base. He heads to another area, up to north. I know what he's going to do next. It was time for him to go and find another monster with the same type of fangs. The Plesioth. I was hoping that it wouldn't end up like this. I was hoping there was only the need for the Cephadrome to be hunted. I gulp, slowly following him.

Finsen's POV

As I trudged up to find the Plesioth, I turned to see Ravenna gulping nervously and fidgeting. My mouth twitches into somewhat of a smile and Ravenna sees. She glares at me again, to which I see was comical. I snickered and shook my head, turning around again to keep walking.

After a while of walking I was at a small oasis. It had small racks around it, and a couple of Apceros wandering around. That wasn't the point. The point was the thing sticking out in the calm pond of water, swimming around the place. The Apceros made sure to stay away from the water.

It was the Plesioth.

We quickly ran up to a nearby hill and hid behind it. I turned to face Ravenna and told her my plan.

Ravenna's POV

On the count of three (as always), I turned around and faced an Apceros, quickly shooting him down. I ran to the other side of the hill and shot down another one. When someone faces something this big, we would need our undivided attention. We really didn't need monsters running us over or spiking us with those spiked tails of theirs. I turned around to see an Apceros charging at me. I knew these things weren't very smart. I took out an arrow, calmly, knowing frayed nerves aren't going to help me. I nock the arrow carefully and leveled my bow to its head. I pulled back and shot. The arrow buried itself into the skull of the charging Apceros.

That was five feet away from me.

It kept going as the momentum (or velocity?) kept it going. It stopped 20 centimeters in front of me. Roughly.

I turned to see that Finsen was running towards the idle fin. I could also see another Apceros approaching him. Finsen stopped and started to pull out his sword. "Keep going!" I screamed out to him. He stopped what he was doing and turn around. After he saw the arrow nocked in my bow and me lifting it up, he nodded quickly and moved away. I let go of the shot right after that and landed a hit in the shoulder (Duh!). It wasn't a killing shot, but it was enough to stop it from moving. Gotta use what you have.

Finsen ran as close to the river as possible without letting the Plesioth know he was there. He took out a sonic bomb and threw it, letting out a grunt. It flew over right to the base of the fin and exploded, letting out sonic noises that an average human couldn't hear. I whistled softly to myself. That was quite an accurate throw. The Plesioth did what it was expected to do. It jumped out of the water, screeching and fell back in. of course, being the archer that I was, I was able to get an arrow flying through the air and hitting one of its leg tendons. After it landed in the water, Finsen did the natural thing. He ran back, getting ready for the Plesioth to emerge out of the water. It did. And in the weirdest way ever.

Finsen's POV

Ho-lee _shiz._ The Plesioth was huge. And vicious. And… and… uh… did I mention huge? What I saw in the water shocked me though.

So many. So many. The river floor was teeming with them. So many. So… many.

On the river floor were nearly 30 Daimyo Hermitaur, crawling around, eating and killing the Plesioth. It was really gory.

They ripped the skin apart, destroying the scales of the Plesioth, eating the bloody flesh. I could see it. The blood flowed out of the body profusely. Every time another strand of blood hit the river bed, another Daimyo crawled out of the sand. In a matter of minutes, the Plesioth was almost all bone. In another minute, the Daimyo were all gone. Then, I saw it. The prize. I could see it floating through the water lazily. The fang. The piscine fang. I took off my sword and lay it down on the ground. I pulled off my tasset and plate armor. I pulled off my leggings and pulled off my undershirt. I was about to dive, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ravenna. I couldn't explain it to her. I just pointed the fang out to her and she nodded once.

I shook my head once and dived into the water.

Should have tested out the water.

It was frick'n _cold_.

I yelped and resurfaced, shivering. "Are you all right?" I heard Ravenna shout. I turned to her and smiled weakly. "B-bet-better the-than ev-eve-eve-ever." I managed to stutter out. She looked like I was mad. I smiled again and dove back down, happy that the cool drink had worn off.

I was close to the fang and reached out to get it. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

A claw shot out and plunged down on the surface of the wet sand next to me. I was so startled that I let go of my fang and reached out for my sword, which, unfortunately wasn't with me at the time. I looked up at the fang and grabbed it.

I felt a sharp pain around my waist and looked down to see that the claw was around my waist, and tightening its grip on me. I was bleeding. A lot. I couldn't do anything. I slumped my shoulders in defeat and closed my eyes.

I heard a sickening crunch close to me. Weird. It didn't hurt. I dared to open my eyes and saw that the claw was broken open. I looked around and my chest tightened. But it wasn't because of a claw. Or because I was holding my breath. What I saw underneath me was something I thought I would never see again. It was the dark being again, except it had a huge hammer by its side than a bow gun. I looked up and I saw a skeletal figure smiling at me. It raised its hand and waved at me, pointing at my chest after that. I remembered the tightness of my chest. I quickly rose up and surfaced again. I let out huge breaths, relieved that I was still alive.

Ravenna's POV

What happened under there? All I saw was Finsen going down before a huge sand cloud rose up and met with his body. I could see a small silhouette of Finsen for a small while, and then that disappeared too. Finally, he surfaced up, looking tired as _hell_.

When he lifted his body out of the water, I saw a bunch of bleeding cuts around his waist. It looked as if a huge claw had grabbed on to him. I ran up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He mumbled thanks and kept walking along. I saw a fang in his other fist and smiled at the accomplishment. Whatever happened down there, he still stuck to what he wanted. I made him put on his clothes again and tell me the whole story. I still had a feeling that he was leaving something out.

Finsen's POV

I couldn't tell her. Not yet. I had to omit the part with the reaper-like figure, just saying that the Daimyo had just let go of me for me reason.

I knew she couldn't accept it. I shrugged it off. I didn't care. I had what I needed. I glanced back at the sword and picked it up quickly, strapping it back on to me. I walked slowly away, trying to ignore the pain around my waist. I told her to go back to base and let me catch my breath.

When she left I looked behind me. The figure was there, standing where the water and dry sand met. By its side was a huge scythe. It raised its arm as a greeting and looked up, making me see the glowing eyes and the deathly skull. I gulped and scampered away from the nightmare, trying to ignore my new bruises and trying to forget the deathly figure.

**Please tell me if that was good or not. I hope you didn't get confused. Another thing. If you guys are in the mood, I have a poll up to see what weapon in the Monster Hunter series is your favorite. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yees, in a matter of a week, I bought the company of Monster Hunter. (Sarcasm implied) **

**For the people who didn't understand that, I do not, under any circumstances, own MHF2**

_Life gives you surprises and love_

Finsen's POV

As we trudged through the sand to go back to the base, we started talking.

"What's the worst thing that's ever happened in your life?" I ask Ravenna, hoping that it would start making her talk. She shrugged and kept walking for another couple of minutes.

"My parents." Ravenna says, out of the air. I started, rocking my head up to meet the back of her head.

"What?" I ask, already forgetting that I had just asked her a question.

"You asked me what's the worst thing that had happened to me in my life, right?" she asked. I nodded, finally understanding. She shook her head slowly and began to tell me her story.

"The day I turned 13 was the worst time of life. I woke up to see that my parents were packing bags. I was curious, so I walked up to them and asked them where they were going." She said. I looked around at the base and sent out a Felyne to send us transportation to go back to the village. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She started to talk again.

"They looked at me, smiling. I looked at the smiles and I noticed how they never reached the eyes. They shook their head and told me _I_ was leaving. I looked at the bag and noticed that my stuff was there. I begged them not to kick me out, but they just didn't listen!" She said angrily. I looked at her sympathetically. I sat down and threw my arm over her shoulder.

"Before they kicked me out, they told me to wait her. As if I was eager to leave. They came back to the room with the most beautiful bow I'd ever seen. They gave it to me, saying that it was my great-great-great grandfather's. They told me to take care of it and threw me out."

By the time she had finished recalling those memories, she had tears in her eyes. I looked down to see that one of her hands was rubbing the bow by her side. I threw my other arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and started to sob. I just sat there, rubbing her back slowly, trying to sympathize. I couldn't imagine getting kicked out of my own home with my parents smiling. I shook my head bitterly. I couldn't imagine, but I could compare.

After a while, Ravenna stopped shaking and sobbing. She moved back and unwrapped her arms from around me. I smiled and took my arms off her too.

We sat in companionable silence for a while. I felt something warm inside my chest after a while. She wrapped her arms around me again. "Thanks for listening." She murmured. I just nodded, trying to ignore the feeling.

…

Ravenna's POV

I looked up, glad that someone didn't make fun of me. I saw that bitter look on his face. He must have had something like that happen to him. Suddenly he started jerking. His hand flayed out and his head started to spasm. He fell down on the ground and started to scream. I looked at him in horror. He tried to stand up and walk, but threw up instead. His head moved up to meet my eyes. I gasped. His eyes… they were… oh my gosh. They were white, and turning whiter, as if someone had sucked the color out of him. His skin was paling up too. He grabbed my hand weakly. "Hel…help… me." If I gaped at the voice. It sounded as If something had taken possession of him. I looked around to see if there was anything to help him. His hand dropped down and he stopped moving. I looked down at him, afraid of what would happen. Was he dead? I breathed a sigh of relief as his chest started to move. I looked up again, yelping as I saw what was at Finsen's feet. A deathly figure wearing a black coat was there looking at me with a skull like face. He- or it, pointed at me. "Take care of him." He rasped. I stepped back in surprise. It was scary. His voice felt as if it could awaken my nightmares and torture me with them. It was cold and heartless. If Death had a voice, this would be it. He disappeared and I looked down again to see that Finsen was breathing a lot more calmly. Thank God.

**Sorry, this chapter was more of a filler than anything. Sorry to disappoint you.**


	11. Chapter 11

_It's all a matter of timing_

Finsen's POV

Why's it so dark? I move my head to the left. Nothing. I move it to the right. Nothing. Oh, that's right. Eyes.

With difficulty, I opened my eyes to see that I was in my bed. I looked around to see that there was medicine on the drawer. I saw that there were flowers on the drawers too. I felt stiff. Like, really stiff. I tried to lift my body out of the bed. Give or take 20 minutes, I was able to lift my body off the hard mattress. I stood up and shook my arms and legs, trying to get my blood flowing again. After a couple minutes of that, I walked outside. I walked out and was instantly covered in snow from my roof.

I tried to uncover myself unsuccessfully. I just lay there, tired beyond belief. In what seemed like a lifetime, Ravenna dug me out of the landslide. Snow slide. Avalanche? Whatever. She lifted me out and gave me a nervous smile. I smiled back tiredly. She leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss and led me out of the snow.

Ravenna's POV

It was really amusing to dig Finsen out of that pile of snow. On the impulse, I gave him a kiss. I needed to lead him to the blacksmith. After a while, Finsen realized where we were going. That shut him up quickly. Then he jolted and grabbed where his sword was supposed to be. I smiled amusedly at him. "It's at the shop." I told him before he was able to ask. He just nodded, looking relieved.

We reach the shop quickly after that and entered quietly. The blacksmith had a smile on his face, but when he saw Finsen, his smile quickly dropped. Finsen knew what that meant. He rushed over to the blacksmith and started to shake him.

"Where's the sword? Where is it?" she shouted, looking desperate. The blacksmith gulped and stepped out of Finsen's grasp.

"I- I'm sorry. If I was able to treat it before the fight, then it probably would have been successful. Unfortunately, after you had fought and ventured out on this quest, the blade only has one path." He said sorrowfully. He didn't have to say anything else. We knew what he meant.

Finsen ran out the door.

I didn't follow him.

**Alright, I know this is short, but I have a feeling that not many people are reading this anyways. I feel quite depressed. I can give you three choices. Either continue this, finish it quickly, or discontinue it. Anyways, this series is frozen until I decide this choice.**


End file.
